pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishermen's Territory
Fishermen's Territory ''is the nineteenth episode of the first season of the Kanto segment of To Be The Best. Plot Declan is sleeping peacefully in what appears to be a wooden hut. Pikachu is curled up on top of him. A Wingull's call is heard, and Declan promptly sits up, wide awake. Pikachu wakes up with a bit more difficulty. Declan: Three more days, Pikachu. Almost there. Pikachu rolls his eyes as Declan gets up, shirtless and in shorts. He puts on a long sleeve white shirt and sandals before walking out of the hut. Pikachu groans and follows him. They emerge outside onto a vast network of docks that extends as far as the eye can see north and south. Declan is approached by a rather large man with a blond beard and a cheerful disposition. Declan: Hey, Craig! Ready for today? Craig, in a thick Galarian accent: Oh, you betcha. Grump's been raring for a fight. Those Tentacool won't know what hit them! Declan: Is Grump up for it? He's a poison-type, too, you know. Craig laughs merrily. Craig: I taught 'em a new move last week, while you was training with Jay. That and Spikes should keep 'em away. Declan raises his eyebrow curiously. Craig: But you'll have to wait to see that. You have bigger things to worry about. Your challenge with Stoick is coming up! Declan, nervously: Yep. Three days. Craig: And then you leave us. He pretends to sob uncontrollably Declan: Aw, come on, Craig, don't get sappy on me now. I've only been here a month. ''Flashback… Declan and Pikachu arrive to the first of the docks. They notice huts and tents all along the piers, and many powerful water-type trainers as they walk. What really catches their attention is a large, barrel chested man defeating a powerful Electabuzz with only his Golduck. The Electabuzz's trainer gasps in shock and runs off. Declan quickly runs up to the barrel chested man and introduces himself. The man speaks in a strong, difficult to understand Galarian accent. Stoick: Aye, hello, Declan! I'm Stoick, the leader of this colony! Declan: Your name is-'' ''Stoick, laughing: It's a nickname, my friend. '' ''Declan laughs nervously. Declan: Well, Stoick, sir, I was wondering if perhaps it'd be alright if I, uh, stayed in your colony and trained. With you, or someone else, or-'' ''Stoick: Ah! But of course! It's been so long since I've trained a young battler like you! Declan: Wait, you mean-'' ''Stoick: Of course! We used to have trainers from all over the world come to train! Hell, we even trained the Elite Four Member, Lorelei! It’d be an honor to train another promising young lad! Declan: Really? That's great! Stoick: You'll stay here for about a month, and then you'll challenge me to a battle to show of your strength! How does that sound? Declan: A-amazing! Stoick: We'll get you a hut to settle in. Your training begins in the morning. Next is a montage of Declan getting woken up loudly, training hard, and collapsing from exhaustion. As the montage progresses, he starts to improve- his sunburn turns into a tan when he starts wearing long sleeves, his body becomes more toned, and he wakes up on his own. His facial hair hs started to grow in, casting a five o’clock shadow of stubble. His pokemon get stronger, too, by swimming, sparring, running, and firing at targets. Bulbasaur basks in the sun more often than not. Declan is shown building rapport between him and the other members of the colony. Flashback end… Craig: Ah, it's been a great month. You're my favorite student in a long time! Declan smiles broadly. Declan: And you've been an amazing teacher. Let's go kick some Tentacool ass. Later, Declan and Craig are standing on a pier. There are several adjacent piers, all of which lead out to the ocean. In the distance is a storm, as well as several hundred Tentacool. Stoic is standing before all of them with a megaphone in his hand. Stoick, into the megaphone: Today we face a school of Tentacool that were upset by Zapdos a few miles east! Our objective is to defeat and repel! Capture, as always, is allowed but discouraged. Let's give 'em hell! The people of the colony cheer loudly and start to send out their pokemon. Declan chooses to just release Squirtle and Pikachu. Squirtle jumps into the ocean, joining a multitude of water pokemon, including Grump, Craig's Qwilfish. Stoick: Notice your commanders! They all wear an orange vest! Each pier's commander will issue your strategy! Let's get ready! T-minus one minute until first wave! Declan turns to Craig, his pier's commander. There are maybe ten other trainers. Two have a Wingull, one has a Fearow, and one has a Magnemite. In the water under the pier is Grump, Declan's Squirtle, a Wooper, a Magikarp, and a Carvanha. Craig: Alright lads, he're the plan. I'll have Grump set us up with Spikes. The Wingulls can keep up Supersonic. Magnemite and Pikachu will use their electric stuff, you know. Carvanha, Wooper, and Magikarp can swim under the Spikes for offense. Squirtle can Ice Beam, or it can go with them. And the Fearow can serve as support- does it know Sky Drop? A trainer nods. Trainer: Yes! Craig: It can Sky Drop Tentacool if necessary. But be careful. The trainer nods as Stoick blows a horn, indicating the beginning of the battle. Craig: Grump, use Spikes! Grump the Qwilfish inflates its body, sending a barrage of white spikes into the waters in front of the large Tentacool swarm. As Tentacool approach, they come in contact with the spikes, which explode. Carvanha, Wooper, and Magikarp quickly dive underwater and only surface occasionally, defeating Tentacool. The two Wingull circle over the school and fire Supersonic after Supersonic, confusing the Tentacool and sending them in the opposite direction. Pikachu and Magnemite fire bolts of electricity, careful to avoid Fearow, who's viciously picking up and dropping Tentacool. Squirtle fires Ice Beams galore, freezing over some of the ocean. Craig: Alright, here's the kicker! Grump, use Shock Wave! Declan gasps as the Qwilfish unleashes a huge ball of electricity which hones in on a pod of Tentacool and takes them out. Craig grins. Craig: Secret weapon, remember. Again! Grump charges another attack, but a large bellowing sound is heard. Declan and Craig look at the school of Tentacool, and see a large water pokemon with hundreds of tentacles and sharp pinchers emerge from the water. Declan: Is that- Craig: Tentacruel. Declan scans it with his pokedex and it begins to rain lightly. Pokedex: Tentacruel, the jellyfish pokemon, and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel are highly venomous and highly aggressive. They are known to capsize small ships. Declan: What do we do? Craig: Have Fearow take Pikachu over to attack it. Declan: But Fearow's not m- Trainer: Fearow, take Pikachu to the Tentacruel! Fearow comes in from its aerial attack and allows Pikachu to jump on its back. The two fly over towards the Tentacruel just as it uses its giant tentacles to completely destroy two piers. Fearow circles above Tentacruel as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt. In anger, Tentacruel knocks Fearow out of the sky. Declan: Pikachu! No- Declan's interrupted as Tentacruel lets out a deafening shriek. It unleashes a Surf that completely engulfs the piers with water. Declan and his teammates are swept away and everything goes black, Later… Declan is laying on a deck, clothes tattered. His eyes are closed. Around him, people are in various states of disarray. Craig approaches him, water bottle in hand. Craig: Aye, take this, Dec. Declan opens his eyes and sits up slowly. Upon seeing the water bottle, he rolls his eyes. Declan: Think I’ve had enough water for the next year. Craig laughs weakly and sits down next to him. Craig: Yeah? Imagine how tired I am! Declan cracks a smile and playfully snatches the water bottle out of Craig’s hand. Declan: How are Pikachu and Squirtle? Craig: They’re fine. Restin’ now, with Grump. Vermillion medics got here an hour ago. Declan: I saw. Why Vermillion? Lavender’s so much closer. Craig: I imagine they’re short-staffed. Declan nods in understanding and the two sit in silence. Declan: Are the Tentacool all cleared? Craig: Aye, yeah. After Stoick caught the Tentacruel, they up and ran. Some League guys came later, Whirlwinded the shit out of the rest with some Pidgeot. I think the League lads took a look at some of the Tentacool, found out they’re from Hoenn! Declan: Stoick caught the Tentacruel? Craig: Aye, of course! Named him somethin’… Skullcrusher, I think? Declan laughs at this. Declan: Sounds like Stoick. And, uh, Zapdos is gone now, too, right? For the year? Craig: Oh yeah. They think it’s headin’ out to Sinnoh now. Short season this year, for some reason. Only one bad storm, I think, in- Declan: -Viridian. Yeah, I heard. The two sit in solemn silence for a few moments. Craig: Ya know, I caught me a Tentacool, too. Declan: For real? Craig nods and grins before pulling the pokeball out of his thick blond beard, causing Declan to stifle a laugh. Craig: This one stuck out to me! Little monster was fightin’ harder than any of the rest of ‘em. Declan, laughing: I like your spirit, Craig. Craig puts his arm around Declan in a brotherly fashion. Craig: Right back at ya. You’ve got a fighter’s spirit! That’s how I know you’s gonna beat Stoick! Declan smiles nervously and closes his eyes. Declan: We’ll see, Craig. We’ll see. Two days later… Declan and Stoick stand on opposite sides of a water battlefield dotted with circular wooden platforms. Declan wears an undone white long-sleeved button-down and black pants. Stoick wears a brown tunic and baggy green pants. Spectating are about a hundred members of the colony. Craig: This will be a three-on-three battle between our chief, Stoick the Vast- The crowd cheers wildly. Craig: -and our newest, Declan the Bold! The crowd cheers again, just as enthusiastic. Craig: Battle, begin! Stoick: I’ll pick first, lad. Hope you don’t mind. Declan: By all means, go ahead. Stoick: Then, let’s go, Slowpoke! Stoick releases Slowpoke, who materializes on a wooden platform. Slowpoke: Slooow. Declan: Alright! I choo- Declan’s interrupted as Charmander comes out of his pokeball from Declan’s belt. Declan: Charmander, I guess. Charmander jumps onto the nearest wooden platform and roars. Craig: Slowpoke versus Charmander, begin! Declan: Charmander, use Flame Burst! Stoick: Confusion, Slowpoke! Slowpoke, with unwarranted quickness, harnesses a light purple energy that knocks Charmander into the water. Charmander is surprisingly able in water, and swims to the surface, his tail fire still burning. Declan, to himself: Getting onto the platforms would just make him an easy target. Think, Declan, think! What would Stoick do?... Got it! (Aloud) Charmander, Smokescreen! Charmander creates a cloud of thick black smoke, obscuring Stoick and Slowpoke’s vision. Stoick: Clear the air with Confusion! Slowpoke uses Confusion to clear the air in short bursts, revealing that the water below is completely black, with Charmander nowhere to be found. Stoick: Use Water Gun! Clear it up! Declan: Now! Stoick gasps as Charmander breaches out of the water behind Slowpoke and uses Thunder Punch, dealing massive damage. Slowpoke retaliates with Headbutt, sending both pokemon into the water. The two pokemon tussle underwater, Charmander using Metal Claw and Slowpoke using Headbutt. Stoick: Slowpoke, use Yawn! Declan gasps as Slowpoke and Charmander surface and Slowpoke unleashes a bright pink bubble which pops in Charmander’s face. Declan: Charmander, get back to the platform, now! Charmander quickly climbs onto a platform and jumps back to his original one, slowly losing energy. He yawns. Declan: Oh no. Without another sound, Charmander falls asleep, snoring. Declan: Charmander, no! Stoick: Good work Slowpoke! Now let’s hose ‘em off! Water Gun! Slowpoke slowly climbs onto its platform and unleashes a stream of water. The water hits Charmander, slowly pushing him off the platform. Declan: Charmander, wake up! Charmander falls into the (now clear) water, sinking to the bottom. Declan: Charmander! As he hits the bottom, Charmander wakes up and panics. He rockets to the surface, breaching onto the platform. He coughs for a bit before roaring an extremely powerful roar. With this roar, he begins to glow a startling white. His whole body becomes a shiny opaque, and his form begins to change. The light disperses in a beautiful show of sparkles, and when they clear, Charmander is visible again- except it’s not Charmander. Standing in his place is a powerful (and extremely angry) Charmeleon. The crowd cheers and Declan grins. Declan: Char...meleon, you evolved! Charmeleon: Char! Declan scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Charmeleon, the flame pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon’s powerful tail and razor sharp fangs make it an extremely competent battler. Declan: Alright! Stoick: Aye, congratulations! But it doesn’t mean you’ll win! Water Gun! Declan: Charmeleon, Thunder Punch! Slowpoke fires a stream of water, but Charmeleon maneuvers from platform to platform, fist covered in electricity, dodging the Water Gun. Finally, he reaches Slowpoke and delivers a powerful Thunder Punch, sending the water-type to Stoick’s feet and defeating it. Stoick returns Slowpoke and the crowd cheers. Stoick: Good job, lad! But you’ll be a lucky one to beat Golduck! Stoick sends out Golduck, who stands proudly and beats its chest. Declan: You still up to the fight, Charmeleon? Charmeleon, giving a thumb’s up: Char! Declan, imitating Stoick’s accent: Aye, then let’s rumble! The crowd cheers and Stoick laughs heartily. Stoick: Aqua Jet! Golduck launches itself off the platform, enveloped by streaming water. It hits Charmeleon before Declan can react, sending him into the water. Declan: Charmeleon! Charmeleon struggles under the surface momentarily before leaping out with a powerful Thunder Punch, striking Golduck square in the beak. Golduck catches its balance with Psychic, keeping itself level on the platform. Stoick: Shadow Claw! Golduck’s right claw becomes surrounded in a black and purple extension of aura, which it uses to strike Charmeleon, defeating him. The crowd cheers as Declan returns Charmeleon. Stoick: You’re doin’ damn well, Declan! But don’t think I’ll just give it to ya! Declan, smirking: Wasn’t counting on it. Squirtle, go! Declan releases his Squirtle in a flash of bright light. Squirtle: Squirt! Squirtle! Declan: You ready? Squirtle: Squirtle! Declan: Then let’s do this! Stoick: Aye, that’s the spirit! Golduck, Dive! Golduck quickly Dives under the water, seemingly disappearing. Declan: Ice Beam! Freeze it over! Stoick’s eyes widen as Squirtle unleashes a beam of icy energy, creating a thick coat of ice over the waterfield. A crack is heard as Golduck attempts to surface but is unable to. The crowd gasps and cheers. Stoick: Keep calm, Golduck! Shadow Claw! On Stoick’s side of the battlefield, a rumbling is heard from under the ice. Suddenly, a ghostly claw erupts, followed by Golduck. The water-type pokemon stands shakily on the ice. Declan, once again imitating Stoick’s accent: ‘Ight lad, let’s finish ‘em! Withdraw! Stoick laughs with the crowd. Stoick: How is Withdraw gonna win this for ya- Squirtle retreats into its shell before propelling itself forward with Water Gun. Squirtle’s shell starts to accelerate as it slides across the ice. Stoick gasps as Squirtle slams into Golduck at maximum velocity, defeating it. Stoick wordlessly returns Golduck. Declan: Good work, Squirtle! Squirtle’s shell, still sliding around the ice, comes to an abrupt stop as Squirtle comes out, unsteady on its feet. Squirtle: Squir-Squirrrrtle! Squirtle slips and falls, prompting the crowd to laugh. Stoick: You’ve done damn good, lad, but I don’t think you’re ready for Thornado! The crowd cheers. Declan’s eyes widen in shock. Declan: Holy shit, I have to battle your Kingdra? Stoick laughs heartily. Stoick: No, my boy. (He throws a pokeball, revealing a Seadra) Thornado Junior. Thornado, able to swim only in the hole left by Golduck, starts ramming the ice in frustration. The impact of the Seadra’s body begins to crack the ice across the battlefield. Squirtle slips again. Stoick: Junior here’s not nearly as strong as his father, (Thornado huffs in disagreement) but he’s not gonna be easy to beat! Can your Squirtle handle him? Squirtle steadies itself on its feet and puffs its chest indignantly. Declan: I know he can! Squirtle, refreeze with Ice Beam! Stoick: Twister! Before Squirtle can react, the two fins on Thornado’s back glow indigo. He flaps them, creating a funnel charged with draconic energy. The Twister absorbs water and ice from the battlefield as it crosses to Squirtle, who quickly retracts into its shell. Declan: Hang in there, Squirtle! Pikachu: Pika pika! Squirtle is sucked up by the funnel and thrashed around before being slammed into the water. Stoick: Thornado, Hidden Power! Clear orbs of energy surround the Seadra. After a second, the energy becomes charged with electricity, and the orbs are thrown at the surfacing Squirtle. Declan: Squirtle, no! Squirtle is hit by the Hidden Power and knocked onto the platform, where it falls defeated. The crowd cheers and Thornado puffs its chest proudly. Declan, returning Squirtle: Good work, buddy. (Pikachu playfully hits his leg) You’re not the only buddy, Pikachu, be quiet. The crowd laughs at this as Declan gestures for Pikachu to take place on the battlefield. Stoick: So it comes down to this, eh? One more match and then yer done, yeah? Declan: If I win. So yeah. Stoick: (Laughing) Cocky, eh? We’ll see who wins. Thornado, Dragon Pulse! Declan: Iron Tail! Thornado fires an indigo energy projectile interspersed with red and white at Pikachu, who deflects it with Iron Tail. The Dragon Pulse skids across the water before fizzing out. Declan: Pikachu, Quick Attack! Stoick: Twister, m’boy! Pikachu dashes from platform to platform at high speeds, striking Thornado, who retaliates with a powerful funnel of draconic energy. Pikachu gets caught in the twister and is propelled high in the air. Declan: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, but the lightning becomes intertwined with the Twister, making the funnel Indigo and electric. The electricity makes contact with the water and conducts across the battlefield, shocking Thornado. The Twister dissipates, and Pikachu falls back into the water, swimming to the surface, panting. Declan: Alright, Stoick, time to finish this. Stoick: I was thinking the same thing. Thornado, Brine! Declan: Give it all you got! Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika… chu!!! Thornado the Seadra releases a high pressure stream of saltwater, while Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt. The attacks collide, stalling each other momentarily before Thunderbolt conducts through the Brine and hits Thornado, creating a large explosion of light and huge waves. When the chaos dies down, Thornado is defeated and Pikachu is barely standing. Stoick returns Thornado and Pikachu limps back to Declan. Craig: Thornado Jr. is defeated! Makin’ Pikachu and Declan the Bold the winner! The crowd cheers. Declan pets Pikachu’s wet fur and makes eye contact with Stoick, grinning broadly. The next day, it’s early morning. Declan (with Pikachu), Stoick, Craig, and a small crowd stand on the docks. Declan has his backpack on, indicating it’s time for him to go. Declan: It’s been a great honor to train with you, Stoick. And you, Craig. And, uh (he gestures to the crowd), all of you. I’ve come out much stronger thanks to you. Stoick: The honor is all mine. Without you, this territory will lose some of its luster. You kept us young. He laughs heartily. Craig: And, uh, it ain’t much, but we got ya little something. He pulls a small box out of his beard, comically, and hands it to Declan. Declan laughs and takes the box, opening it. Inside is a silver-banded ring with bright blue stones imbedded around. Declan gasps and gingerly slips it onto his right ring finger. It glows a faint blue. Craig: Those lil’ rocks are pieces o’ water stones. Not enough to evolve anythin’, but a nice reminder of the sea. To carry around as you go back inland. Declan’s eyes start to form tears. He hugs Craig, and then Stoick. Declan: Thank you, guys. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. The league break was really stressing me out. Stoick: But now the leaders are back! The conference is over! It’s time for you to give ‘em hell! You’ve trained well. A tear runs down Declan’s cheek, but he wipes it away and smiles. Declan: I can do that. Stoick: Now, go. If you leave now and head north, you can reach Lavender Town by sunset. Arceus knows you don’t want to be there after sunset. Declan nods, and after one more hug to everyone present, heads north with Pikachu. The party sees him off. A tear forms in Craig’s eyes. Narrator: And so, Declan completes his training with the fishermen and continues his journey to Lavender Town. With the Indigo Conference over and the gym leaders returned to their posts, Declan’s ready to return to his gym challenge! But what challenges await him as he prepares to face Sabrina? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan is revealed to have been training with Fishermen for the last month. * Zapdos officially leaves Kanto, marking the end of the Summer season. * The territory is swarmed by Tentacool, all of whom are defeated. * Declan battles Stoick and wins. * Declan's Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. * Declan completes his training and moves north to Lavender Town. * Declan receives a ring from Craig. * It is revealed that the gym challenge was put on hiatus while the Indigo Conference was happening, but the conference is over now, meaning the gym leaders have returned. Characters * Declan Perez * Craig * Trainer (flashback) * Stoick * Various unnamed colony members Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Electabuzz (Trainer's, Flashback) * Golduck (Stoick's, Flashback and Present) * Bulbasaur (Declan's, Flashback) * Tentacool (Several hundred) * Squirtle (Declan's) * Grump the Qwilfish (Craig's) * Wingull (2, Trainers') * Fearow (Trainer's) * Magnemite (Trainer's) * Wooper (Trainer's) * Magikarp (Trainer's) * Carvanha (Trainer's) * Tentacruel (Stoick's, newly captured) * Charmander (Declan's) * Charmeleon (Declan's) (Newly evolved) * Slowpoke (Stoick's) * Thornado Junior the Seadra (Stoick's) Trivia * The colony featured was based off of Berk from How To Train Your Dragon. ** Influences included Stoick being named after Stoick the Vast, Craig being named after Gobber's voice actor, and the character's Galarian accents. * The time skip was included in order to flesh out the timeline and add a sense of realism ** It was also done to include the Indigo Conference into the timeline. * Declan's facial hair is something included to indicate the passing of time. Category:Episodes Category:To Be The Best Category:OmniDragon